


Sam Winchester's Horrible, Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is not meant to impinge on Judith Viorst's wonderful book, "Alexander's Horrible, Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day." Just love that freaking title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester's Horrible, Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Little Sammy Winchester, three foot nothing of pissed off little kid, glared up at his brother. "You're an asshole, Dean!"

Dean choked, gasped. "Sam!"

"You guys never let me have any fun!" Sam stomped his foot. "Shit!"

"Sammy, if Dad hears you, he's gonna be pissed!"

"Don't care!" Sam shouted. "Wanna go to the damn park!"

Dean was starting to get a little angry. "When Dad says no, that means _no_!"

"Screw Dad!" Sam piped ferociously.

John cleared his throat. Both boys jumped and looked up guiltily at the opened door.

"Dean," John said gently. "Go get me the soap."


End file.
